Hey, Soul Sister
by Crashqueen-Killjoy
Summary: Souls are gentle, Souls are kind, but what happens to the one who longs to be human? A clash with a seeker leads to capture from humans... a life she could never have prepared for...  Multiple pairings.. The first fanfic I've written, Feel free to R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the streets of San Diego, I was headed for the park – the favourite place of my host. She used to come here before we took over... I hated the souls for this. Hate was not an emotion a soul should feel, but I could not help it – I had gotten too attached to my host. She did not resent me as she should, but instead was curious for what I was and was sympathetic with me, of how much I longed to be human.

I was quite short in her body, but I managed perfectly, it seemed like it had always belonged to me. Then I remembered, to me, it had. It was all I had ever known. This was my first life. I had never left the planet before. Born on Earth, and I had no desire to leave. So, I lived at just over a height of 5ft; my host was unable to remember trivial things about her – her name and exact age were a mystery, but my first healers guessed that it was in the mid teens. They named me back at the healing facility, basing my name upon my features; my impossibly pale skin and my dark, dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black, but entirely natural – it gave the impression that it reflected blue in certain lights. The name they created was 'perfectly suited'... The dark features representing night, the paleness almost like a moon in that sky. They called me Sky of the Night. In my recent bid to act as human as possible, I rearranged my name with my host's approval to Skye Knight – using the same concept but with the name depicted in human names. I was quite pleased with this match; I fumbled through the memory as I had gotten to the park,

I spread out in the sun by the lake and closed my eyes, daydreaming of life in the human world. My host had known something was up, and therefore she had lived prepared for our onslaught – hiding most of her possessions under the floorboards in her parents' house. They had gone before her as hosts and she never saw them again before they came for her too. I now thought of the novels I had read of hers, troubled romances, full of violence and passion. Human emotions were so elaborate – I craved them so badly. I couldn't bear the thought of having to move to another world like the Flower World; our old professor, Wanderer, had taught us about the plain tranquillity there before disappearing many months ago. The love the souls gave was very open, there for anybody to absorb. I wanted a love like that of a human, the one I read in the novel, having to really work for it, let it feel rewarding and for no one but the two of us.

For over a year now, I had never come close to this. Obviously I could never achieve it exactly, I doubted there were any humans left, and if there were, they would be more inclined to shoot me first. Instead I would enjoy my solitude away from the social souls and search for someone who felt the same as me. It was a long shot, but I had forever to search.

There was a slight breeze coming up over the lake, it cooled my skin pleasantly, contrasting with the beaming sun. I was still dreaming when a shadow engulfed my body, causing me to squint upwards. There was a lanky blonde boy stood over me, grinning shamelessly. I scowled at him; my host had recognised him vaguely a few months ago as her old boyfriend. My host however did not feel compelling emotions anymore, so there was nothing about me or her that felt drawn to the boy – he was perhaps a few years older than we were, and evidently he was leading his life according to his host body's desires. It was quite infuriating, him hovering around me in his free time. He just never seemed to get the message. Of course I couldn't tell him the exact reasons why he was so repulsive to me, they would think I had a resistant host and would remove me to a different host. The complete opposite of what I wanted. He settled on the grass next to me, and I followed a butterfly with my eyes and focussed every ounce of my attention on it as it twirled through the sky. I thought more of a dream trip I wished to take my host on – I thought it would be good for the both of us – a road trip to fulfil her previous interest in photography; a little site seeing through the continental US would be a joyful experience. I had put off the trip in the hope of something interesting would happen back here at home, however, in that routine the best thing that had happened were Professor Wanderer's classes, but now even that had vanished.

Whilst Fall droned on beside me, I made up my mind. It was still early; I could be headed off this afternoon. I leapt up immediately with a new excitement, bid Fall a quick goodbye and started to sprint towards my little apartment. I pushed the thought of his slightly disheartened face from my mind – I was beyond the normal happiness. But of course I would be going alone – solidarity was suited to me, and not the way of the Souls. It felt Human, and therefore right. Barely a few hours had passed when I was placing my guitar in the back of the rental car, the last item to be packed. I was going to head through the desert first – by the time I had driven there it would be dusk – a great photographic dream opportunity whilst I was still stocked up well with refreshments and other supplies. None of my neighbours were around when I pulled out of my street, I presumed this was best, no one to question me whilst they were out completing their callings...


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beginning to set now; I decided to pull the car over at the next lay-by before heading out into the desert for a brief induction to the art settings. I headed over to a small store and took a few new resources, drinks and such likes, and was informed that this place of desert was referred to as Picacho Peak. I chewed away on some potato chips, and I drew my thoughts back to my host for the first time since I had started this trip. I didn't take as much notice as I should have when my head felt empty of her presence – I thought that she was just dreaming to herself again like she had before.

I slung an old backpack over my shoulders and climbed out of the car – in it were several items including water, little first aid medicines and the camera, with extra morsels of food. I wasn't planning on being gone for long. I had driven a way into the desert previously so as to really get a feel for the scenery – and started my little hike from there. The sun was all but disappearing over the far off peaks and it was then that I scanned the landscape to find an appropriate starting point. I snapped a few shots of the formations from where I was stood, and also a few close ups of the intriguing shrubs and shadows that they cast everywhere. I was testing the cameras limits of zoom, focussing on an unusual mound in the distance when I realised that it was a figure – a figure of a human body.

My breathing sped up with adrenaline, I was going to investigate. I thought it would be quicker in the car other than walking, and would also provide better safety. My hope was to help humans if I could, but I also knew that if this was what I desired, I would be in grave danger – a human would be hostile towards anyone of my species.

I raced back to the car I'd left a while away from me; the figure had no source of sustenance with them and they were on foot – they weren't going to get far. I was unsure how long is had been since I had first spotted the figure, but now as I halted the car just a few feet from them, dust blew across the scene and they had barely moved. I ascertained from the car that I could overpower the figure if needs be, I was small, as was she, but I knew that I had a secret amount of strength, not an impressive amount, but enough to surprise others. I steadied myself out from the car, I took the backpack with me, (you never know what might come in handy), and I stepped cautiously over to the figure.

Before I could react there was a blinding light aimed towards my face. Only after I had regained sight did I realise what it was for – the figure used an obvious test to see whether or not I was human. I could see the sliver of silver in her eyes without the light 'necessity' and my eyes narrowed with suspicion at once. Her face also hardened towards me, and she spoke in a harsh tone.

"Here to visit your fugitive friends, are we?" I didn't respond, my fury was slowly building inside me – this woman was obviously a seeker. "I know you're helping them hide, I've caught you red handed. The animals don't have a chance now – I've got them cornered."

"Lets get this straight; you think there's a massive horde of humans living bare out in the desert? And you're so sure that you're out here alone. How long have you been doing this? You're wasting your time." I was trying to keep my voice steady as I thought I might break out into a rant at any moment.

"I am not wasting my time. My job is not done until this Earth is cleared of such vermin." She spat these words out so venomously, I could hardly believe she was a soul, she was so much more fierce, almost human – but not in the good sense. I laughed without humour at the phrase.

"You're a bit fiery for a soul aren't you? Even for a seeker." I reluctantly used the term; it seemed to be a hideous insult. "We were wrong to take the planet from the humans, they deserve so much more. We're the monsters, not them. And you're the worst one of them all."

"You're talking nonsense! You sound human. You've got too much affection for your host; resistance." She looked kind of triumphant as though she'd solved a major mystery. I smiled then as I looked at the logic.

"It seems you do too." and I laughed a little as she frowned. "You're chasing after the humans to fight them and try and break your host. Give up."

She snarled as I exclaimed what was presumably her only secret and I was only a small bit surprised when she lunged towards me with a growl in her throat. I raised my arm to defend myself but I left it suspended in mid air, she paused mid flow as well; we clearly both heard the scuffle just a little way from us. We darted our eyes to the source and located in the impending darkness what looked like figures.

I wondered if they had heard everything that we had said – does sound travel well in the desert? More of them were emerging; I could count about 7 black figures in the night's darkness. I was still frozen in shock as I realised that these were likely to be humans... There were so many out here watching me and their worst enemy, why must she be here when my dreams seem like a reality? I blinked then as a beacon of light hit my face for the second time that night. In the temporary brightness I also noticed a glint of light. A metallic flash was by side and I noticed that the seeker was armed. I glared at her but it was too late, she was sprinting towards them.

I pursued her, not more than a footstep behind, yet I failed to grasp her hand to stop her from wrenching the weapon from her belt. She stopped abruptly and I halted beside her, panting slightly. My head ached as there was a crack in the silent air, shattering the silence as she blasted the weapon towards the group. I screamed at her and panicked of how to prevent her from doing it again. I slammed into her, knocking her to the ground, at the exact same moment as another gun shot was fired.

All I could do was snatch the weapons off her, throwing them behind us and hearing the dull thud where they crashed to the desert floor. I climbed off her once I was certain she couldn't reach the weapons; I slid my pack off of my shoulders and threw it over to the group of people, who were glaring at us and crowding around a limp body.

"Medicine," I said in a low voice to them, the sound was caught in my throat but it was still audible in the silence of the desert. Tears swam in my eyes as I took in the scene – despising the race I was from and that I bore any connection to the seeker. But there was a miracle; that humans still existed and resisted. And that's when the world started spinning as I crashed to the ground, something had given me a hard smack to the head and I could feel no more…


End file.
